heart brokenheartbreakit all hurts
by kimmly
Summary: At le pieu's if Danielle had said no to Henrys proposal what would soon happen. A gals gotta play some hard to get. She runs away, but gets caughts again and did i forget to mention the king Francias is looking for her aswell? Chp 5 up.
1. The Lucky girl

JUST R&R ENJOY!!!!!!!!  
  
Danielle ran out of the horrible place and saw a human being walking towards her 'is it one of Le Pieus guards, no it was the man who had once hurted her true and deeply.' "Nic...ah..Dani...ah...! " Henry shouted and ran up to her. "What are you doing here?" Danielle asked, quickly adding 'your highness.' "I have come to rescue you...Danielle." Of course Danielle was surprised that Henry had called her Danielle, but pain doesn't go that fast, "Sire, I am a servant girl. I do not dare for the Prince of France to save a commoner like me." And just like that she ran off while Henry was trying to digest what she just said to him. The more she ran the more she cried 'why didn't I just forget and forgive' she thought to herself and she slowed down walking. 'Where should I go now?' 'What am I going to live on?' questions popped into her head. She was an unwanted, lost, unlucky, sad girl. Then suddenly she heard a scream that bought her out of her questions "Hellllp...ahhhh....let goooo...helllpp!!" Danielle ran to see what was happening, it was a girl she had seen before...she was at the masque that night. She is tied up by ropes and chains and by Danielle's point of view she was being kidnapped. So Danielle got a spade and hit it on one of the men guarding her, then she went in and helped her out. "I remember you! You're Danielle de Barbarac" the girl whispered. After they ran quite far from the place Danielle asks, "what is your name?" "Angelica de Lavenders, thank you for helping me." "Oh, my pleasure" Danielle replied. After that they walked and talked, mostly about Danielle and the Prince as soon as she finished talking Angelica said "since you have helped me it would be my pleasure to invite you to live at my house." Danielle of course was so happy that she just couldn't stop thanking Angelica.  
  
Just as soon as Angelica got to the front gate the whole family of hers was surrounding, hugging, and kissing her until they realized the "servant girl of the Baroness" was here. Danielle thought this place looked familiar to her but she wasn't sure. "Mother, this is Danielle de Barbarac she helped me out of harms way and I want to repay her by letting her live here for now." Angelica said. "Danielle, I finally get to see you again after all these years. I would love for you to stay here." Angelicas mother said. Danielle had a confused look on her face as she heard the words 'after all these years' do I know this women? she thought to herself. "Dear, dear don't you remember me, and you use to call me Auntie unforgettable when your father and you visit me here." The mention of her father lit Danielle up and suddenly a short flashback came:  
  
_"Danielle" father called. "Yes, papa!" Danielle replied. "I want you to meet Countess Julie de lavenders." "Danielle, just call me whatever you like as long as you're happy. Danielle loved this countess so much she called her Auntie Unforgettable (because she just is) every other time she visited...  
  
_{End of flash back} Do you want to know what happens soon if u review...well here is a spoiler: Henry will search the whole of England as they discover Danielle is the Princess of Austria because Auguste de Barbarac gave up his kingdom for love Danielle's mother Nicole de Lancret who was not royalty so... (Not in next chapter though) r&r and you'll get the rest of the story. (( 


	2. the first letter

All Danielle could do was stare in disbelief and then say "um..."

"Well dear it's been a long time so I wont blame you for forgetting, anyways come in and let us fix you up." said Countess Lavenders.

"Henry!" yelled the King. "It is not that I don't like you looking for that servant, but she had already refused to be with you, why bother when you can be with some one like..." "Your Majesty a letter from Austria was sent but the letter boy has lost the letter, he remembered the letter said it was urgent," said the breathless guard. The King grew tomato red and said in a soft voice "off with his arm then." "Father, she refused me I am not going to look for her, and for heavens sake let the arm stay," said Henry. "The letter said it was urgent, as in URGENT!!" shouted the King. Quietly Henry said, "I'm going." Although Henry told his father he didn't want to look for Danielle, secretly in his heart he forgave her and wanted her. He walked to his room and thought of a secret plan to find Danielle again...

Danielle walked out of the room she was given and stared at the mirror that was facing her, she looked pretty in nice dresses, but it brings back bad memories...the masque. "Danielle!" said a familiar male voice. It was Gustave. "Gustave, you found me, but how?" Danielle ran down the stairs ready to see her best friend at the door. "Oh, well I walked passed here and I saw you but I wasn't sure, until some one said the name Danielle and so I ran here and yelled for you," said Gustave. Gustave and Danielle talked in the lounge room about everything until it was time for dinner, so Gustave went home. Dinner was perfect for Danielle, she never really tasted anything so tasty, and soon she took a bath and was ready to sleep until a baby started crying. The baby's name was Leena; she was beautiful and was a servant's daughter. As soon as Leena saw Danielle she immediately stopped crying.

"Austria is a powerful country, and it can help us a lot. Now we've lost their urgent letter, isn't that just so perfect?" said the King sarcastically to his wife. "Darling, we can just send an apology letter and ask for them to send a letter again so we know what the last letter about." Answered the wife. The King thought about that and said, "Now why didn't I think of that?" "Father, I am going out. Bye Mother."

"Laurent, we need to find out where Danielle is NOW!" As they got to Gustave's home, Gustave said that if Henry truly loved Danielle he would leave her alone, because if he didn't she will be hurt more than being a servant to Rodmilla.

Henry didn't care and kept on looking, when they got to the Lavenders he saw Danielle sitting on the grass, looking more beautiful than anything in this world.

"Danielle!" he shouted.

Danielle heard her name being called out; she looked around and saw the Prince of France riding towards her. "Oh, not now, not again" she said to herself.

"Your Highness" she said as she got up.

Want to know what happens next review me!!

Cya... Oh by the way thanks for reviewing me TLSlark and Jessica97... I know its short but I got assignments and I need a lot of time to do those so I use my energy on this when I can relax. THANKS...


	3. Everything is going wrong

"Danielle, I am sorry whatever I have done to you please forgive Me." said Henry. Danielle just looked at Henry and replied "Sire, you do not need my forgiveness as you are the Prince, and if you say yes no-one in France will dare to say no. If you want my forgiveness you are already forgiven. Your highness, if there is nothing else I will go now.

Henry swore he saw a drip of tear go down Danielle's face, and at that time he realized that what Gustave had said was right. If he wanted Danielle to be happy he had to leave her alone. But could he? No, he couldn't.

Danielle walked then ran in to her room. She was crying. Thinking of him and her together was an impossible figure. Everybody hated them together, the King, Rodmilla, Margaurite, some other countess' and such. She herself knew that most of the people thought nothing more of her but a servant, how was a servant and the next King of France going to be together? "Danielle?" it was Angelica. "I heard you were crying, is there anything wrong?" "No, im fine. I want to be alone for now, please." Angelica left and the first thought Danielle had was she had to see Leena and tell her she is leaving France.

Slowly Henry rode away and went back to his castle. "Mother, when a girl gets hurt by a man, what will make her forgive him." Henry asked his mother The Queen. "Darling, I thought you told your father you have given up on Danielle already." She said. The King suddenly came in and sat down and told his son "we must IMMEDIATELY find Danielle de Barbarac." Henry looked both confused and happy and asked "why?" The king looked at his son and said, "The second letter from Austria said that Danielle is with royalty blood. She is Auguste de Barbarac's daughter, and Auguste was the former King of Austria. He had given up his crown for Nicole, Danielle's mother. The crown was given to Auguste' brother. The rest of the story tells itself and now the King in Austria is VERY disappointed by Henry's behavior to the Princess Danielle his niece, who we so called servant!" The King now was breathless and with Henry and the Queen shocked they just stood in silence, while words that have just been told are going through their minds.

Danielle walked to Leena who was sleeping quietly in her cradle. Danielle loved Leena much dearly as she was beautiful and innocent than anything else in the world. "Goodbye Leena." She said. Danielle placed one of her mother's earrings on Leena's cradle and left. She packed her things, slowly went out the front door and walked to the forest which brings her to the riverside quicker (quickest is two days), where there would be boats to take her anywhere but here.

Henry ran out of the Kingdom and rode to the Lavender's "is Danielle here?" he asked Angelica. "Your Highness, Danielle is no where to be seen. We tried looking for her but all we could find is her mother's earrings." That was all Angelica said.

If u wanna know what happens next review me! Thanx and Cya......................


	4. Bad luck

Henry got off his horse and he ran. He ran into the woods because he knew he'd find her in here. But as we all know...he didn't.

What was he to do cry? No a man, the future king of France cannot cry. Henry slowly walked out of the woods and called for Laurent near the kingdom where they both walked to the nearest place to drink. To drink away pain.

Danielle found a horse and decided that's she should take it since no one was there to look after it and it looked sad. She soon named the horse Sally and treated it like it was her only friend. And it was. For now.

On her way she stopped for rests and used some of the money she saved up from the lavenders for survival needs. Every now and then she would think of Henry. The only thing she wanted importantly for life, but she had rejected him.

She laughed at her silliness, at her own life. All the things she wanted turns out a nightmare. Like her wanting a family, a family she got but herself to a servant. She wanted utopia to be safe but it got burnt. She wanted to go to the ball, she did but disaster strikes! She hated everything. All bad things went through her mind until she heard a person ask

"Milady do you want to join me and our friends for a drink?" Danielle turned around to see a handsome young man. Dark hair, blue eyes, skin a bit tanned a little like Henry-. Stop! She told herself No, no more Henry.

"Yes, I would love to join you." She smiled.

"My name is Matthew son of Duke Fuewd" And you my lady is?

"My name is Danielle de Barbarac." She saw him stop and then in a small grin said, "the one the royals are looking for?"

"I...I think so." Danielle said. They were looking for her. Henry was looking for her? He still loved her? Or was it he wanted to bring her back so he could punish her more for treating him like a stupid man?

"Danielle?" Matthew said. He broke her thoughts.

"Yes?" And she saw a whole group of people surrounding her.

"Sorry to tell you this but we are kidnappers who decided to use you as bait." Matthew said.

"GET HER!!!" Everyone shouted.

And after sometime of fighting they caught her. After all there was at least 50 people. But everyone was tired using Danielle as an alarm to keep everyone awake with her constant shouting of "LET ME GO!!!" "NOW!!!" "OR I'LL SCREAM!!!"

And just at that particular moment a person had to appear. No it was not Henry but it was Le pieu. Pure hatred.

So u like this chap? I liked it!!!! So um ... R&R!!!!!!!


	5. Fasha

Danielle woke up, in a nice bed, in a nice room and she try not to think where she is right now. But no, her mind keeps telling herself

'Im in Le Pieu's place and he saved me from a bunch of kidnappers. If it was Henry I would've-."

Her minds thoughts were but short because the door of 'her room' opened. And the fact she didn't want to think about Henry right now.

The one that came into the room was a servant, age is quite similar to Danielle and looked quite pretty.

"Lady Danielle, I am chosen to look after you for now." She said and smiled.

"Do you need anything's to be done?" She asked.

Danielle just shook her head.

And to no ones surprise Le Pieu finally came in the room.

He smiled that disgusting smile that he always had when he was smiling. And said to Danielle

"My Lady. Poor poor Danielle. You are in debt to me and you will return it to me, by oh lets say...Marry me?"

Danielle whipped her head to Le Pieu's way and said just one simple word.

"Never!" and that was the last and first word she had said for the day.

"Henry!" The King called for his son.

Henry came running down.

"Yes father, do you have any news about Danielle?"

The King shook his head. "I was about to ask you." He said.

Henry unhappily went back to his room, beating the hell outta himself emotionally for not forgiving Danielle earlier.

Soon days had gone by and no news was new, well except that Le Pieu was getting married to a mysterious girl three days later.

Lets wonder who that is, shall we?

Well, who else except our one and only Danielle Barbarac.

Danielle twisted and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep, when she was supposedly going to marry Le Pieu and she didn't want to, how could anyone sleep?

And despite the fact she was chained up on one leg to a very heavy metal thing.

"Well, how is my wife-to-be feeling today?" came a horrible voice.

Guess who?

"Le Pieu." Danielle spat.

Bingo!

Why didn't Danielle do something about it, like shout or complain? For starters, who cares? No one can hear her and all those who did are Le Pieu's slave, servant or guards.

And to Le Pieu, would he care if she complained? No.

So Danielle is saving up energy for her wedding day, no, not to get married but to run away. Run far far away.

"Dear, I am going to BE your husband, please do say my name with a bit more sweetness." Le Pieu did a face of 'do that or else!'

Danielle sarcastically said. "Dear husband, my one and only Le Pieu."

"Good." Said Le Pieu and left her room. Don't think he heard the sarcastic voice though eh?

And after he was out of the room Danielle quickly added "is dead."

"My Lady?" it was the servant. Her name was Fasha.

"Yes, Fasha?" asked Danielle as she smiled.

"We have the tailor for your wedding dress." Said Fashaunsure if she was to smile or not.

Fasha curtsied, left and was wiped off Danielle's mind, just like Danielle's smile and heart and...well

Her strong love for Henry.

Or is it?

So peoples, if you want to know the answer review review. Thankyou to all the other reviews though... Thanks I LUV U ALL!!!!


End file.
